Daddy's Little Angel
by waikiki23
Summary: His little girl grew up in the blink of an eye.  Now he was walking his grown up daughter down the aisle.  Please R&R!


**Thank you to all who keep up with my stories. All mistakes are mine. This story is inspired by the song Daddy's Angel by T Carter. It is a fantastic song. I do not own anything. Please read and review. **

He stood near the bridal room, his heart racing, playing with his boutonniere. Today was the day he was giving his little girl away. He wiped a stray tear away, his heart breaking and soaring at the same time.

_I'm giving you away But I'm not letting go The memories, they flood my mind Of the little girl I know_

He stepped into the bridal room as his wonderful wife of 27 years slipped out, giving him a few moments with his precious daughter before she walked down the aisle and took the name of her betrothed.

She turned around, and his breath caught. She was so beautiful, like and angel from heaven. A tear slid down his face as he realized he was losing his daughter.

"Daddy don't cry," she said, gliding over to him, her white dress flowing behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm trying not to sweetie, but I can't help it. All I can think of is that I'm losing my little girl."

"Your not losing me Dad. I'll always be your angel," she replied, wiping the tear from his face.

They stood at the back of the church, the doors closed to the rest of the assembly. _How many times had he been in this church, but for a sadder reason. So many of his friends in the department that had lost their lives in the line of duty. But today was the happiest day of his life._

He took a deep breath as he heard the music change in the church. His daughter squeezed his hand before linking her arm in his. The doors opened, and he and his daughter were revealed to the standing congregation. As they walked slowly down the aisle, he immediately picked out his wife, standing at the front of the church, looking on with pride. He also picked out his men, each of whom were like an uncle to the young woman walking down the aisle. All 5 of his men had looks of pride on their faces as well.

They reached the front where his soon to be son-in-law was standing. As he was giving her away, she turned and hugged him before everyone, whispering in his ear, "I love you Daddy and I always will." As she linked her arm with her fiancé's and finished walking to the front alter, he sat down next to his wife. She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand into hers.

The minister then asked, "Who gives this woman?"

He stood and replied more confidently then he felt, "Her mother and I do."

He sat back down, and as the minister began the ceremony, his mind wandered back to his fondest memory of his daughter...

_Once upon a time You held my hand so tight You'd close your eyes and say a prayer Then I'd kiss your head goodnight_

One thing he loved was listening to his daughter pray to God. Tonight though was different. She had heard about his friend in Station 8 that had been killed in a warehouse fire the night before. He had been understandable sad all day. His 5 year old daughter had tried to cheer him up, but all he could tell her was that his heart still hurt from losing Uncle Chad.

That night, after she had watched an episode of Sesame Street, he told her to head up to her room to get ready for bed. She kissed her mom then ran up to her room. He followed about a minute later, trying to bear up enough to listen to his daughter's prayer then tuck her in.

He heard her voice drifting from her room. He thought it was odd, since she always waited for him to come before she would pray. He leaned against the door frame and listened to her prayer.

"Dear God, please be with Aunt Mandy, since she no longer has Uncle Chad with her. Please be with all of Uncle Chad's friends, especially daddy, since his heart has been breaking so much. I love my daddy, God and I don't like to see him sad. Please heal his heart so that it isn't broken any more. Amen."

...His mind came back to the present as the minister began the vows. That little girl who all those years ago had prayed for God to heal his broken heart was now leaving him forever. Then the minister said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, son."

The moisture that had begun to form in his eyes, spilled over and made their way down his face. Then, as his daughter and son-in-law turned to face the congregation, the minister said, "It gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Tanner."

At the reception, he ate as much as he could, which wasn't much. He was thinking of the all important dance that was coming soon. Soon, that moment arrived all too soon. He walked over to his now married, all grown up daughter, and held his hand out. She smiled, took his hand and he led her out to the center of the dance floor. The began to sway in unison to the music.

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms You're my little angel So baby don't you cry It's time to spread your wings and fly If there's one thing this father knows The hardest part is letting go But you will still always be Daddy's little angel It seems like yesterday Has come and gone so fast Now my baby's all grown up But the memories will last_

"You looked so pretty today Leah."

"You looked very handsome yourself daddy," she said. She paused for a moment before looking him in the eyes, "I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too baby."

_It's hard to say goodbye When you've always been so near But for now I'll hold you tight Like those times that I hold dear_

He smiled at his daughter, "I'm so proud of you. You are going to make a wonderful wife to Caleb. He's a lucky man."

_When you were young, I used to laugh At the funny things you'd say Right now I just can't help but smile On this blessed day _

_You're my little angel So baby don't you cry It's time to spread your wings and fly If there's one thing this father knows The hardest part is letting go But you will still always be Daddy's little angel_

The song came to an end all too soon. He kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "I love you baby. I'll miss you."

She smiled up at her dad before kissing him. She then went to sit next to her husband. He slowly made his way back to the table where his wife was sitting, wiping tears from her eyes. As he sat down, she looked over at him, before saying "You two looked so good out there Hank. I wasn't the only ones wiping tears away."

She pointed to the table that their daughter had set aside just for his men. All 5 of them and their spouses and girlfriends were wiping tears away.

"I'm going to miss her Em."

She grabbed his hand, handing him a tissue, "I'm going to miss her too. But I know you'll miss her the most. She's your little girl that grew up in the blink of an eye."

Hank didn't say any more as he watched his daughter dance her heart out. _I love you Leah. You are my angel and you always will be. I'll miss you baby._


End file.
